disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowl-R-Ama-Drama
Phineas and Ferb try to set the world record for the world's largest bowling ball as well as the largest pinball table. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz dabbles in selling addictive hot chocolate. Episode Summary The episode starts out with Candace talking on the phone saying that Jeremy asked to meet by the ferris wheel, which makes her remember she is afraid of heights. Their parents then leave for bowling which gives Phineas the idea to play super lawn bowling. Baljeet comes by and lets them know that the world's largest bowling ball is four feet in diameter, which helps Phineas with his idea of what to do that day. Agent P gets an assignment saying that Doofenshmirtz has been tracked to an old abandoned warehouse and purchased ten thousand packets of powdered chocolate, a hotdog vendor's cart, a medium sized parka, and a pair of red flannel longjohns with a flap in the back; Perry then runs off to put a stop to whatever he is doing. Phineas and Ferb finish their record-breaking bowling ball and test it out with lawn bowling. Candace notices and starts to run off to tell her mom but then remembers that somehow everything disappears before she gets home and decides to take the giant ball to her mom instead of the other way around. Perry makes his way to Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage to get frozen in his tracks the moment he twirls through the window, literally, by the giant-robotic-penguin-icy-freeze-your-socks-off-breath-inator-thingy! After Dr. Doofenshmirtz leaves Perry frees himself with a mug of hot chocolate. Candace then gets the giant bowling ball out of control and ends up underground, and then she ends up in a giant pinball machine. Which ends up at the World's Most Pointless Records Awards granting Phineas and Ferb three World's Most Pointless Records: the world's largest bowling ball, the world's largest game of pinball, and because of those two records made in one day they are given the most records won in a day award. The bowling ball then crashes into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's giant-robotic-penguin-icy-freeze-your-socks-off-breath-inator-thingies, striking through them and flinging Candace into the ferris wheel she was supposed to meet Jeremy by and into the seat next to Jeremy. Doof ends up as a carnival attraction. Songs Pinballin' Along Running Gags The "Too Young" Line (None) Ferb's Line "Wait for it..." Whatcha doin'? *Once, by Baljeet after coming into the backyard. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry is shown gliding through a tube to his lair. End Credits Shady Joe introduces people to the Amazing Penguin Man, which is Doofenshmirtz with a broken Giant Robotic Penguin Icy Freeze Your Socks Off Breath-inator thingy's head stuck on his own head. Doofenshmirtz says "I used to have goals." Over the end logos, he continues: "They were evil goals, but they were goals." Memorable Quotes :Candace: Just wait till Mom hears about-- Then again, you guys always seem to make everything disappear before Mom gets home. But if I take the evidence to her at the Bowl-o-Rama, then she'll have to believe me! :Candace's fantasy :Linda: Oh Candace, you were right about Phineas and Ferb this whole time. We should've believed you. :Lawrence: And just to express how sorry we are, here's my credit card. You have my permission to ruin us financially. :Jeremy: Candace, that is so cool how you busted your brothers like that! Will you marry me? :in reality :Phineas: So you wanna give it a try? :Candace: I do, Jeremy! I mean, uh... I'd love to give it a try. Continuity * During the Pinballin' Along song, the billboard at the begining says, "Sunny, with a chance of Lawn Gnomes", which was said in the episode Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror. * Perry passes Schnell Foto on his way from the self storage, which was shown in It's About Time!. Background Information * 37th episode produced. 32nd episode aired, broadcast on July 12, 2008. Allusions *'The Simpsons:' The bowling alley and possibly title is a reference to the Bowl-O-Rama, actually spelled Bowl-A-Rama, which was in The Simpsons. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh worked on The Simpsons. Gallery Image:BoysNapping.jpg|Phineas and Ferb sleeping by their giant bowling ball. Image:CandacesFantasy.jpg|Candace's fantasy. Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Ashley Tisdale as Candace Thomas Sangster as Ferb Charoline Rhea as Mom Alyson Stoner as Isabella Richard O'Brien as Dad Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh as Major Monogram Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Mitchell Musso as Jeremy Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Kelly Hu as Stacy Bobby Gaylor as Buford Tyler Mann as Karl John Viener as Norm Additional voices by: Dee Bradley Baker, Jess Harnell, Kelly Hu, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, Maulik Pancholy Category:Episodes